RoseThorn
by Ironlegion715
Summary: RoseThorn is an alicorn who hides himself as a unicorn and lives outside the boundaries of Ponyville. He had introduced himself months prior to this event and has become a part of the community, but only considers a few his friends. When a group of Timberwolves chase down Spike, RoseThorn intervenes and is given grave news.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Greetings new and old readers. This is an updated RoseThorn. After my severe writers block back in the earlier years I have finally hit a resurgence of ideas. What I mean is that I am going to finish this story after it has sat around for so long. The previous idea of a romance is no more and a new one has/will take its place. I hope you all enjoy reading and feel free to constructively criticize and share ideas. **

_Chapter 1._

It was a dark and breezy, and an unusually silent night in the Everfree forest. As though every creature and tree were waiting for something to happen inside this dark place. The stars shine brightly through the few translucent wisps of grey clouds being carried slowly on the cool current, providing a beautiful and ominous night sky. Luna's moon was a waning crescent, the lower half partly cloaked by a small cloud which was being pushed away slowly by the supernatural wind. Shining through the sky, providing what little light it illuminates to whatever creature that may be awake lurking in the dark forest below. It will be a new moon the next night, an ever more dangerous night when there is no light in the Everfree.

The clouds were hovering high, moving slowly with the wind. Disappearing into an invisible vapor after some distance to have another take its place and move further along, repeating the endless cycle. A slight Fog had arisen from the dew that rested on the grass, the weeds, and the assorted bushes and even trees, hovering up a few hoofs high from the wet grass. The dark green trees and bushes quivered nearly noiselessly from each breeze.

Most of the animals were sleeping cozily within small makeshift dens. At the same time a few nocturnal animals roamed about, keeping a look out for the predators who prowl in the bushes at night, who are waiting, and watching for their next meal. The animals had to be very careful with everything they did, or they would be the next on the list. Being careful with every movement they made as to not cause noise and be heard by something un-wanted. Creating between themselves a type of code of conduct, one of stealth and silence.

An alicorn, Who looked as though he possessed great strength and capabilities, with the expression of an experienced veteran, while also having a calm, collected, graceful nature. Made his way swiftly through the ominous, dimly lit forest. Some spiked vines grab ineffectively at the black armor he wore. It was obviously made for night time engagements. The darker obsidian colored armor covered his full torso and much more of his body. Centered on the torso piece was a group of roses.

The armor appeared to have a light reddish hue as well, hardly noticeable unless the light hit it right, as if enchanted with an unknown effect. His helmet was basically a royal guard helmet, only all black rather than blue and gold. His wings were white, Like his long mane and tail, and were covered on the top by a layer of scale armor. The metal scales each looked like feathers. With how master crafted it is, the armor could easily be mistaken for the real wings underneath were the armor not black. The real wings could be tucked inside of the armor, for when folded against the body, the armor around the wings and the body armor itself look as one. As though the feathers were meant for simple decoration. His wings were out and stoic right now.

He scans and studies all of the forest creatures for signs of a threat. He listens intently, turning his head sharply. As though he could hear what most could not. He almost appears to be looking for something specific, rather than just something out of the ordinary. But all that was seen were the few roaming deer further away in the forest and the occasional small rodent, who would appear to greet him happily. A neighborly and friendly greeting which he would reply with a warm smirk and a simple nod. The noiseless quivering of bushes and leaves from the wind or nocturnal rodents and night crawlers may have been the only thing heard around him with normal ears. The sky occupied by the night hawks and owls along with a few scattered bats. He continues on with his search for danger, or his unofficial search, as there was nothing happening there.

The forest was indeed unusually quiet, the alicorn has already taken notice of this and has taken precautions with his patrolling. Making sure to be just as quiet as the woods around him and being very vigilant. Keeping note in his mind of surroundings and noises that do occur. The forest goes completely still, but instead of the still it was experiencing it goes into an even more ominous still as a wolfs' howl sounds in the distance. He stops immediately and listens to the echoing to determine the direction of the howl. Everything listens and waits for the eminent sounds of more howling as the selected prey is overtaken. But this alicorn wasn't going to wait for a possibly innocent animal, or a friend, to be slaughtered. It was his self appointed duty. After depicting where it came from he makes a swift sprint through the dense forest. Swiftly dodging trees, spiked vines and other obstacles. Making little to no sound. Using his wings to help glide over uneven terrain. His breathing remained slow and controlled despite his speed and strength being exerted. His eyes focus on what was ahead. His mind concentrated on saving the animal from a terrible death. He reached an opening in the forest and halts swiftly, never losing his vigilance, he peers around quickly for signs.

He spotted a trail where damage and tracks could be seen that led into another section of the forest. There he smirks victoriously and begins his heroic sprint as he thought to himself, *they haven't howled again. Hopefully it either got away or they haven't caught it yet. Please by Celestia don't let it be any pony.* his expression becomes that of more determination as he pushes on with his great speed. His hooves lightly hitting the ground was the only noise as he galloped fearlessly upon the path that had been disturbed by the wolves that pursued the animal. He reaches a point where the trail forks into three directions, with a quick assessment, *they're going to corner it, I must be close...* as if on queue he spots a wolf just ahead of him, continuing to pursue the animal as its pack closes in from the sides. The unicorn quickly surveys the situation. He has spotted the two wolves that had broken off and began to go around to herd the helpless creature to where it cannot escape. There was a cliff closing in ahead. He knew that means the chase was close to an end and he had to do something. He spotted the animal that was running now, he couldn't get a good view of it due to the trees and lack of light as well as the high speed running. He simply saw a small figure, but he knew the shape of the figure.

The cliff was too wide for the fleeing creature to go around and by-pass by running. He focuses again to the fleeing creature from where he is. *what thoughts of fear that may be passing through that little guys head. I must hurry, I may be able to stop them before they lunge in for their final blow* They may take the luxury to tease and play with it before they go in and kill it. The alicorn has had enough experience with these wolves to know how they are. To know the dark magic that possesses them. He knows they won't pass up this chance of pleasure. But he will deprive them of that chance with extreme prejudice.

What he doesn't know is the intention of the wolves. They are a crafty bunch, and are capable of all sorts of mischief. Of course he sorts through scenarios in his mind to be better prepared if anything was premeditated or staged, or if it was coincidence. It didn't matter what they planned. He was ready for anything, or is he?

He smirks and a mixed look of determination and concentration breaks upon his face as he slows down slightly and prepares himself for the fight ahead. He may have spotted out three different trails, but knowing the wolves, there will always be an extra one or two in the outer boundaries of the chase for in case their prey successfully escapes the main hunters. The howls are to alert those outer wolves, or the inner ones in the case that the prey happens to escape, that it has either been caught and the slaughter has begun, or to inform the other hunters where it is. The alicorn wasn't going to allow the worse case scenario to happen for the thought of that prey possibly being one of his close and only friends. The thought of it being his close friend makes him quicken his pace. The alicorn devises an attack plan as he quickly approaches a thicker wall of brush just recently unsettled before the cliff.

**Authors note: There you have it. What will happen next? Again, feel free to criticize and or share ideas even though I will be posting the next chapter at the same time as this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Spiiike! Oh Spike! Where are you?!" A worried Twilight Sparkle called out in each direction as she walked through the Everfree forest with a timid and scared Fluttershy that had Angel bunny on her back trying to comfort her.  
"I'm really sorry for all of this.. If Angel bunny hadn't wandered off Spike wouldn't have gone looking for him…" Fluttershy said apologetically with her head lowered in guilt.  
"It's okay Fluttershy, things like this happen sometimes." Twilight stopped and called out for Spike again. "Besides I'm sure he's fine, and at least we found Angel bunny."

Fluttershy appreciated Twilights words but continued sheltering herself under her mane. They continued on for a while before stopping to take a break. That's when they both start to notice the unusual silence hanging over the strange forest that began giving them the chills. As though a great shadow was looming over them and watching every movement.  
"Have you noticed something… odd?" Twilight asked as she looked around as if finding something out of the ordinary.

"I thought I was just imagining it myself.." Fluttershy began as she splayed her ears, "But now that you mention it, it is rather quiet…"

"For an unusual forest like the Everfree, this silence is quite unusual.." Twilight confirmed. She lightly drug the tip of her front hoof against the dirt out of light anxiety. "Come on, I think we've rested enough. The faster we find Spike the faster we can leave…"

"Oh, I'm all for that.. I hope he is alright.." The yellow mare got up and followed her.

Spike sneezed as he navigated through a cluster of bushes that kept seeming to get caught on his foot or arm. "NYAGH!" He pulls free from a vine that was tied around his claw.  
"Phew.. I thought I would be stuck in that forever.." He dusts off his hands and arms casually. Looking around to retrieve his bearings, then walks off in a random direction. He had gone searching for Angel bunny because he was assigned to take care of him for the day by Fluttershy while she had her spa day with Rarity and Twilight. Rarity's cat was under the care of Sweetie bloom and the Cutie mark crusaders… Whether for the good or bad… And Owlicious could take care of himself as it was daytime and he would most likely just sleep all day.

"Hey Angelll!" He called out while cuffing his claws around his mouth. "Where are yoou?! I'd like to go home nowww!"

He continued onward with his search hoping that Angel bunny would eventually turn up. Not noticing the strange quiet in the woods nor the large piles of "timber" that was only slightly hidden by a few bushes and trees as Spike passed by. After he did and had gone on a ways, one of the piles revealed a pair of ghastly green eyes, and then the others behind it did as well.

"He didn't see us..?"

"We were right here.."

Said the two smaller piles towards the back.

"HUSH! You're going to give us away fools!"  
The larger one in the front silenced them, and they waited for a while. Then the first one materialized into a great wolf and stepped forward powerfully. The others followed suite.

"I wonder if He will take the bait.." A medium sized wolf to the right of the larger one asked neutrally.

"He will… You know he will.." The other medium one to the left of the large one answered.

"Quiet…" The large one spoke calmly. " If He doesn't then at least we get a meal.." He chuckles sinisterly as he begins quietly prowling after Spike with the others following along.

Spike was hopping over a large root when he fell over onto his back. "Oof!"

He gets up and dusts himself off. " Sheesh.. I wonder if I go back will I find Angel waiting for me at Fluttershy's cottage.." He says to himself as he walks on. "Now where am I..?"

As he said that the group of Timberwolves only several feet away now let out an ensemble of howls.

Spike froze stiff of fear at first while the wolves approached him. He mustered enough courage to turn his head to see them right there behind him. The lead wolf lowered his head and whispered to the terrified baby dragon.

"Run." Spike didn't hesitate for a second as he attempted to smile then dash off in the other direction.

"How long we letting him go?" One of the small wolves asked anxiously.

"Long enough." Replied the head wolf, still staring into the bushes where Spike had sprinted. Then starting out at a light trot he lead the element of wolves after the little dragon.

After sprinting for some distance, Spike looked back and found that they weren't on his tail so he slowed down just a little.

"Hmph.. Maybe I've lost the-" Before he could finished he spied out the wolves breaking through the brush and charging at him.

"Awe come on!" Spike said as he sprinted once again.

He ran through bushes and vines as fast as he could. Tearing out of them if he had to. Hopping over mud pools or ducking under low hanging branches. All the while the Timber wolves kept right on his tail, but never got too close.

After a distance, Spike saw an oncoming cliff approaching quickly. So to avoid it he tried veering one way or the other, but was dismayed by the smaller wolves who broke away from the pack to cattle Spike into the cliff.

* * *

Spike finds himself face to face with a great granite cliff. Breathing heavily from the chase he had just endured. Sweat was dripping down from his forehead out of both exertion and anxiety. He looked over the cliff side to spot out an area to try and climb up but failed.

"This just is not my day.." He says to himself as he places his hands on his hips shaking his head at the cliff. Then turning around to find the wolves, first the 3 larger ones, breaking through the brush. They slowly stalked up to him with wicked grins and sinister glares. The lead wolf took the center, while the right and left hands broke off and surrounded Spike.

As they got closer Spike found himself pushing his back against the wall. Trying his best to give a friendly smile.  
"So uh- … Hi?" He says half heartedly. One of the medium wolves scoffs. The large one approached Spike and with his claw flicked the baby dragons forehead. Spike rubs where he flicked.  
"Hello, hatchling." The big one answered.  
"I am more than a hatchling!-"  
"Are you really in any position to argue?"

Spike didn't know what to say and turned his head away.

"So what are you going to do with me? Kill me?" Spike asked. The large one smiled and swerved away from Spike as he spoke.  
"No, we're just waiting on somepony.." Then suddenly the wolf turns and back-claws Spike across the face. Spike fell to the ground and groaned in pain as he gripped his face, which now had 3 small gashes on his cheek.  
"That should be convincing enough.." The lead wolf said as he then fully backs away from Spike.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Spike asked from his now sitting position on the ground. The wolf didn't have to answer though as a large unicorn burst through the bushes.

His wings were tucked away inside of the armor he wore, nopony but a select few knew he was an alicorn.

He leaped over the trio of wolves and landed in between them and Spike, taking up a defensive stance. Spike saw him and asked himself,

"Wait, isn't that-?"  
"RoseThorn.. Its so good to see you again.." The head wolf greeted with an emphasized sarcasm. RoseThorn smirked at the wolf's remark.  
"Yeah, Green fang, back at you." He replied sincerely. The wolf scoffed. Mostly at the name that RoseThorn had given him long ago. Timber wolves don't have names to go by, they know who is who by dominance or power.  
"There's something different about you.. New leaves..?" RoseThorn commented both as a joke and for real. There was truly something strangely different, and all too familiar about these wolves whom he had seen before. Green fang gave an evil grin, understanding the code.  
"You could say that we've gotten a bit more.. 'Somber'" He replied staring into RoseThorns eyes to discern a reaction. To it's disappointment there was none more than the simple tilt of his head. At this moment the outer wolves entered the fray by coming in on either side.  
"There's the rascals.." RoseThorn said as he charged a bolt of magic, an aura of pure white, and launched it at Green Fang then to the medium wolf to his left. Both were taken by surprise and were hit directly by the bolts and fell to the ground in lifeless clumps of wood. Their green life essence snaked away into the woods. RoseThorn charged the other medium wolf without a second thought and while doing a back flip and upper cutting the wolf with enough force to shatter its head piece, charged an extra bolt and cast it at the smaller wolf on the opposite side again with a precise hit. Both wolves fell lifeless and fled into the woods. The last one tried striking RoseThorn, but he dodged and brought up his back hoof for a round house kick to the side of its face. It fell lifeless to the ground and the essence snaked away. Green fang's apparition lingered at the forest border spat,  
"We aren't finished yet. The King WILL have His revenge! Nopony will be safe from his wrath!"  
"Tell me that again when he is actually more than just a shadow!" RoseThorn replied, and the wolf turned to leave.  
"You just wait ORDER, you will see." With that Green Fang disappeared in the forest.  
"Man, that wolf had no chill…" Spike began, RoseThorn turned and eyed him with a raised brow.  
"Well come to think of it, neither did you, RoseThorn." Spike chuckled as he looked at the piles of Timber. RoseThorn got serious.  
"Who you talkin' about Spike?" He asked challengingly. Spike just crossed his arms and looked at the unicorn sizing him up.  
"RoseThorn from how long we've known each other you and I both know that Fluttershy has more of a chance to intentionally intimidate somepony than you do.."  
RoseThorn relaxed and immediately became casual and smirked. "Yeah you're probably right, hatchling."  
Spike glanced at RoseThorn at annoyance but ignored it mostly because the cuts of his cheek began hurting. He turned away gently caressing his wound hoping hopelessly that RoseThorn wouldn't notice.  
"Awww did Spiky get hurt?" RoseThorn played as he approached Spike.  
"Oh hush up it's nothing.." Spike said crossing his arms with his cheek twitching from the pain. He scoffed at his body's betrayal and started walking out of the clearing. "Oh come on lets go!"  
RoseThorn shook his head and followed behind Spike. While he acted lightly about what had just occurred, he knows just how serious of a matter that this is.

**There you go. Spike knows who RoseThorn is and they happen to be decent friends. However, Spike is not the "Close friend" The RoseThorn thought about in chapter 1. What will happen next? How does RoseThorn know the wolves? Or how does he know what they were talking about when they said "Somber"  
** **Again feel free to share ideas and criticism. o/**


End file.
